


Goodbye

by Reid_Yo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_Yo/pseuds/Reid_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you cried while reading this then I only hope it didn't ruin your keyboard. Let me know if you liked and want more</p></blockquote>





	Goodbye

Arin and Danny had been recording late into the night when they finally stopped and began to clean up the now ruined room. Dan began picking up the empty tins of Monster and empty packets of Skittles as Arin put the controllers neatly on the table for the next day of recording. Just as Dan had put the final tin in the bin he heard his phone buzz and picked it up to check who could possibly be calling at such a late hour

"It's Ross, isn't it past his bedtime?"

Arin laughed weakly in his exhausted state and continued cleaning up the grump space as Dan answered

"Hey,"

"D...Dan?"

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you put Arin on? He wasn't answering his phone and I need to talk to him,"

Dan could hear that Ross' voice was shaky, like really, really shaky but he decided not to question it and instead turned to Arin and stretched his arm to give him the phone

"He wants to talk to you,"

"What the hell could he want?"

Arin grabbed the phone and left the room to talk to Ross in private, he knew that Ross would only ask to speak to him exclusively if something was really wrong

"Hey Ross, is everything ok?"

"Arin is that you?"

"Yea it's me, tell me what's wrong man,"

Ross whipped his eyes as he held the phone in his hand and sniffed gently, Arin waited patiently, knowing not to push him as he was clearly in pain

"Do you guys wana come over and have a drink?"

"We don't really drink Ross, and neither do you, what's wrong?"

"I need someone to tell me that it's all going to be ok,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Holly is working later and later and I just know that she's cheating on me, has she told you yet?"

"What the hell are you talking about, there's no way that Holly is cheating on you, she loves you more than life itself,"

"Then how come she never comes home until I'm already asleep?"

"Because she works hard Ross, please don't tell me that you actually think she's cheating on you?"

Arin's voice had started to turn into a panicked scream as he realised just how messed up Ross' mind was. His panic had woken up Suzy who slowly opened the door and crept up behind Arin, gently patting his back to get his attention

"Baby what's wrong?"

"It's Ross, he thinks Holly is cheating on him,"

"That's crazy, hold on,"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going over there to talk to him,"

Arin let her go and turned his attention back to the phone to hear Ross screaming at him

"Answer me Arin!"

"What...um...I didn't really hear you,"

"Would you comfort me if she left?"

"Of course I would, you're like a brother to me dude,"

"Tell Holly that I loved her, I'm going to get drunk,"

"Ross please just stay and talk to me, we can talk about anything you want,"

"No! I'm getting drunk!"

Ross threw the phone down and watched it smash against the cold wooden floor. He smiled as he took a large swig of his bottle and moaned in pure bliss as the warmth made its way down his throat and into his stomach. After waiting a while longer to see if Holly would ever return to make him feel better Ross decided that it was time to let himself go. He pulled out a page and wrote a note, pinned it to his shirt and stood up on the small wooden stool he often used as a footrest. The rope went up and over the rafters and was tied into a tight knot as Ross took his final drink and positioned it around his neck. Just as he closed his eyes and kicked the stool the door flung open and two voices called up the stairs, but Ross never heard the voices, and all they heard was a loud snap as Ross' neck split and his body became still. Dan was the first to find him and when he did, he immediate broke down and cried. He cut the rope and slid the noose off the neck of his best friends corpse then finally called the courage to show Suzy

"He's in here Suze!"

She came running in and as she saw the body in Dan's hands she also wept. They eventually let everyone know and they all dealt with it differently, Barry locked himself away in his room for days, coming out when nobody was around so that he could eat or go to the toilet, Arin and Suzy spent their time comforting Dan, he thought that the teasing might have driven Ross to do it, but they let him know that Ross took it all as the joke it was and that it was  never his fault. Holly was the worst to be hurt, she read the note again and again, thinking about what must have been flying through Ross' mind when he wrote it, did he genuinely believe it or was it the booze? She would never know but she did know one thing, her life was never going to be complete without Ross. One sunny day just weeks after Ross' death Suzy got a text from Holly and when she read it she knew immediately what had happened

Holly: I hope that you all still see me as the sweet person that I was, and not the madman I have become. If any of you ever feel bad or depressed then remember what I have been through and realise just how good your life is, because at least you have someone to turn to, I have no one.

Suzy knew it was the note that Ross had left and her suspicions were realised hours after the text when she found Holly face down in her garden, surrounded by the glass of a broken window, clutching a picture of Ross to her heart and wearing her wedding dress.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you cried while reading this then I only hope it didn't ruin your keyboard. Let me know if you liked and want more


End file.
